Whatever Works
by scooter13
Summary: A PWP response for DragonAgeKink. So very very M and smutty.  Evie and Alaina share a lot of things.


This is a response to a Dragon AgeKink prompt. Warning: Anal, femslash, threesomes, and toys. If none appeals to you, this isn't your story. For everyone else who's as perverted as I am enjoy ;)

* * *

Evie Amell walked through the doors of the Pearl, her heavy mage robes soaked with rain and clinging to her body. She shook them out when she crossed the threshold, silently thanking the Maker that she'd forgone smallclothes that day.

Walking into the main room, Sanga gave the mage a large smile, her full lips an attractive shade of deep red. "Ah, Evie!" Sanga cried, leaning down as if to embrace the sopping mage, but stopped just short of actually touching her. "Ah, I see the Fereldan weather has been kind, once again."

Evie smiled at the proprietor and slipped her cloak off, the flimsy robes underneath sticking to her body. She felt more than a few appreciative eyes on her but no one dared approach; it was hard to talk up the woman who'd defeated the Archdemon. Shaking herself a little and pulling the wet cloth away from her skin, Evie shivered. "Is she here?"

Sanga moved behind the counter and procured a large, rather ornate key. "But of course," the proprietor revealed with a small grin, "She has been here for fifteen minutes." Evie frowned and cursed the crap weather that had hindered her journey before accepting the key and rewarding Sanga with a small but heavy purse. It sat on the counter for less than a moment before it disappeared into the folds of the pretty dress and Sanga's eyes slid back to the entrance, already forgetting her presence.

The Pearl was one of the most popular and notorious brothels in Denerim but Sanga was also easily persuaded by money and had a lock jaw when it came to her more generous patrons, the main reason Evie and Alaina had chosen the establishment for their meetings.

Walking down the halls, Evie took a sharp left when she got to a large bookcase at the end of one of them and slipped down the narrow passageway. It opened up only slightly to accommodate the large door at the end, the ancient metal and heavy wood even more ornate than the key that fit its lock. Unlocking the door, well-oiled hinges silent, Evie slipped into the dimly lit room, gently closing the door behind her.

This was their room, a luxuriously outfitted suite that Sanga only rented to her best customers, and now only to the two of them. There was a small door leading to an alleyway in the back, a quick escape for any nobles who didn't want to be found by their wives. Or, in this case, husband.

The King's wife lay on the massive bed, her long limbs sprawled over the furs and silk covering the down mattress. The bed frame itself was a spectacle, all Ironbark wood wrought by the Dalish. Its four posts were carved and twisted to look like four tree trunks; the canopy was twisting branches holding up sheer colored cloths, gentle leaves outlined against the deep purple and reds. With her blond hair spread on the dark pillows, her limbs bare and shimmering in the candlelight, Alaina Cousland looked like a Desire Demon, her blue eyes dark and skin too white.

Evie swallowed and started to undress. "The weather changed, I see," Alaina commented casually even as her fingers started to stroke her own hip, soft pads tracing circles on the white skin. "But glad I am to see you standing here, despite the obstacles."

Evie smiled when she threw the sodden robe onto the nearest chair, landing with a sad sort of splat. She brushed her curly dark hair out of her eyes and started to advance on the other woman. "I've overcome worse than that, my Lady." Alaina's eyes widened just a fraction, her breath hitching before she bit her lip and watched the mage stalk toward her.

Evie knew Alaina loved these games, loved the irony and loss of control when being called 'My Lady' even as she was bent over and spanked. Crawling onto the bed, the mage grasped a slim ankle and started to slowly trace whirling patterns onto the skin, murmuring small spells that raised goose bumps on Alaina's body. Evie looked up the pale skin, flawless except for her chest and neck, where jagged scars reminded the world of Rendon Howe's betrayal and Alaina's ultimate survival.

Evie herself was nowhere near flawless, her skin marked by countless arrows and swords, the pale, puckered scars a testament to her successes and failures. Perhaps that is why they were drawn to each other, Evie mused, moving up the pale leg and introducing her tongue to the play, licking and biting the skin at the shapely ankle. They were both strong woman, both survivors to betrayal and now brought together by the one man Evie had moulded and Alaina now lead.

Reaching the apex of Alaina's thighs, Evie bit down on the skin there, sucking and nipping until she was sure a mark would show. "Ah, naughty," Alaina gasped, plucking her own nipples and arching into the contact.

"You know he will only want you more," Evie responded, lapping at the wound. Alaina moaned and Evie smiled against the skin, once again amazed at how wanton Alaina could be, considering she was held as such an example of courtly manners.

Evie moved up and blew gently against her labia, fingers playing with the coarse hairs covering Alaina's sex, drawing another deep moan from the blonde. "Do you imagine us together?" the mage asked as she brought her fingers lower, teasing just above the swollen clit. Alaina bit her lip and arched her back, hands fisting the bed sheets now. "When you go to him, do you tell him?" Evie continued, leaning closer to the quivering muscles, making sure her breath ghosted along the heated flesh. Alaina moaned again, a hint of a whimper carried on the rough sound.

"Does he punish you?" Evie asked as she finally pressed down on the swollen clit, not surprised at how wet Alaina already was. The blonde trembled on the bed, whimpering loudly now as she raised her hips. "When he's fucking you, do you scream my name? Or is it solely him you see when his cock is pushing into you? Do _I_ need to punish you?" Evie began to insert two fingers when she spoke and at the end of her questions, she twisted and pushed them in roughly, rubbing against the swollen clit.

Alaina wailed, her body arching up and off the bed as she came, cunt muscles spasming around the two fingers pushing in and out of her. Evie grinned and continued finger fucking her, knew how sensitive she was after her orgasm and wanted to push her. "Oh, Maker, yes," Alaina cried out, falling back to the bed, her skin damp, hair starting to stick to her face.

"Yes, what?" Evie demanded, pulling out her fingers, soothing the blonde when Alaina whimpered at the loss. "Yes to it all," Alaina cried, looking down her body at the mage laying between her spread legs, glistening fingers disappearing into her mouth.

Evie sucked the juices off her fingers, revelling in the taste of her lover, musky and slightly bitter and absolutely perfect. "So I _do_ need to punish you, my Lady?" she asked huskily, pulling her fingers out and teasing the wet digits along Alaina's cunt lips.

Alaina gasped and arched on the bed again. "Yes, please," she begged, trying to get those fingers back inside of her. Evie made a small humming noise and pulled back, sitting on her haunches and regarding the figure sprawled on the bed. "It's not a punishment if you ask for it, now is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, her expression almost inquisitive. Alaina groaned and pushed into the bed, her heels digging into the sheets as she lifted her hips, trying to find a new position that would relieve the tension building between her legs.

"I'm not," she gasped out, blue eyes shut tight. Evie hummed again and leaned down and over to deliver a soft peck on her lips, then left the bed, scooting off the end and padding over to her robes. Alaina opened her eyes and watched her lover reach into her robes and pick something out before turning to the tables and grasping a long red candle, turning back to the bed.

Illuminated by the flame so close to her face, her curls drying and frizzing, Evie looked like something from a beautiful and tempting nightmare; pagan and promising. Alaina swallowed when she noticed the long phallus-shaped object held in the other hand, dark and barely illuminated in the light.

"If you ask for it to stop, however," Evie said with a wicked smile, advancing on the bed, "that is a punishment."

Alaina bit her lip and spread her legs wider, her breath coming heavier and sex spasming in anticipation of what was to come. Evie stood at the end of the bed and raised the phallus into the light, murmuring a few words. Alaina watched her lover, blue eyes darting between Evie's own dark gaze and the large phallus she held in her hand.

"Turn over," the mage commanded and Alaina shivered, pushing up and over, bracing herself on her hands and knees.

"Now, my Lady, this might sting."

The bed dipped as Evie climbed onto it, kneeling behind Alaina. Tipping the candle, she watched with dark eyes as the first drop of wax splatted against the white skin, the deep red spreading before quickly hardening and cooling. Evie and Alaina had specifically told Sanga to stock their room with these candles only and Evie was glad for the proprietor's diligence. Alaina gasped and flinched underneath her, the pale skin reddening slightly around the congealed wax.

Evie tilted the candle again, moving it slightly as she left a longer trail of wax down Alaina's spine. The blonde gasped and jerked away, but she'd spread her legs a little more and arched her ass into the air, giving away the game. Evie smirked, wanting her to beg. A movement drew her attention to the small door opening in the wall behind the bed. Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to the woman moaning underneath her.

She brought the phallus down, over Alaina's ass cheeks and the blonde finally felt the effects of the spell Evie had murmured. The phallus was hot and throbbing, vibrating against the soft skin and Alaina felt her teeth chatter, shuddering with want at what that would feel like inside her.

"Please!" Alaina cried, pushing into the contact, groaning when it was removed. Evie blew the candle out and threw it away, hearing it clatter and roll on the floor, covering the sounds of a heavy cloak dropping. "Please, what?" she asked, pushing the phallus into Alaina's skin, letting the blonde get worked up again.

"Please, fuck me!" Alaina cried, hands fisting the bed covers so hard she was sure she heard the silk tearing.

"That can be arranged," the deep voice of her husband breathed into her ear, and Alaina's head shot up. Alistar stood beside her, his hair wet from the rain, pulling off his shirt, his breeches undone but still on.

Evie grinned wickedly at her not-so former lover when he looked over to her with dark eyes. Alaina was still recovering from the shock, so Evie took that moment to start pushing the phallus in.

Alaina's head snapped back when she felt the large object pushing against and into her ass, moaning and pushing back. Alistair rarely indulged her in anal sex, but when they were all together, he loved to watch. Now, he stroked her back, his cold fingers an arousing contrast to the heat that engulfed her. He pulled a chair up, watching the two woman play, bringing his cool fingers up to Alaina's mouth. She hummed and sucked the digits in, swirling her tongue around the calloused pads. The large phallus was pulsing inside her ass, pushing through her and Alaina whimpered needing more.

Slim fingers pushed into her cunt and Alaina cried out around the fingers in her mouth, pushing into the dual contact. The phallus finally stopped moving forward, sitting in her ass and pulsing, the fingers twisting gently inside of her. Evie flattened her palm against the base of the phallus holding it in place as she began to move her fingers in and out of the grasping wet heat.

Evie raised her gaze and caught Alistair's, the simmering heat in the dark eyes making her wet, biting her own lip. She twisted her fingers, pushing harder against the base of the phallus and listened to the wanton cries and pleas of her lover as Alaina was pushed further toward the edge.

Evie expertly played the blonde, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before she removed her fingers.

"Wha-? Please, Evie!" Alaina begged, releasing the fingers with a wet pop and looking back at the mage, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and pooling against the furs and silk bed sheets. The chair creaked as Alistair stood and Alaina's attention snapped to him, her body tensing at what she knew was to come.

"You begged to be fucked," Evie said lightly, grasping the blonde hair and tugging a little, letting Alaina know her intentions. The blonde complied, moving as quickly as the phallus in her ass would allow, raising herself to her knees. "Good girl, my Lady," Evie crooned, stroking down the sweaty neck, pulling the phallus out and pushing it back in slowly as Alistair situated himself in front of Alaina, grasping the base of his cock and nudging at her entrance.

He groaned when Evie's wet fingers rubbed through Alaina's sex and over the head of his cock, gently squeezing the weeping tip. He followed the teasing fingers toward Alaina's cunt, pushing into the welcoming heat.

Alaina bit her lip and threw her head back as Alistair began to push into her, his hands grasping her hips to hold her steady. As he entered her, Evie slowly pulled the phallus out, holding the tip at her sphincter, pushing against the tight ring of muscle teasingly.

Alaina reached around her husband and grasped onto his shoulders, her fingernails digging in, resting her cheek against his broad chest. When he'd hilted, he sat there for a moment, leaning forward, over his wife's shoulder, to capture Evie's lips in a searing kiss.

Alaina turned her head and bit his shoulder, urging him forward. Alistair complied and as he pulled out, Evie pushed the phallus back in, filling her again. The two began a punishing rhythm into the wanton body; as soon as one cock left her, the other quickly filled her, never giving her a moment to breathe. Alaina felt unbelievably full, her fingernails raking against the broad shoulders as they fucked her. She felt her orgasm rush up and over her again, throwing her head back and crying out.

Evie latched onto the exposed skin of her neck, her free hand reaching around and tweaking her nipples, squeezing the hardened flesh. Alaina moaned and lifted one hand to Evie's dark head, holding her close as she turned and the two met in a passionate kiss, tongues and lips sloppy from the position and movement. Alistair grunted and forcefully pushed into her, his grip bruising and Alaina gasped into the hot mouth, her fingernails digging into the hard shoulder she still held.

As best she could, Alaina reached her hand behind and down and pushed against Evie's stomach. The mage got the hint and slid closer, raising herself up to give the blonde better access. Long fingers felt between Evie's wet lips, finding her clit and pushing as best she could given the position. Evie cried out and trembled, already so turned on she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. Moving the large phallus in and out of the grasping ass, the blonde head of her lover resting against her shoulder, Evie locked eyes with Alistair.

The king had leaned back, giving Alaina room to move as she brought Evie to completion. The mage smiled and lifted her hand from the peaked nipples and raked her fingernails down the strong chest, through the downy hairs she'd grown familiar with. A strong hand caught her smaller wrist, small white scars marring the tanned flesh and muscle as he lifted her fingers up to his mouth and sucked them in, biting down lightly.

Sent over the edge, Evie arched her back, the fingers between her legs retreating as the position became awkward, the blonde woman in front of her crying out when Evie pushed the phallus in just a little too hard. Alistair followed soon after, thrusting roughly into Alaina, still gripping Evie's wrist as he emptied himself into the grasping body.

* * *

They lay tangled on the bed, Alaina resting her head on Alistair's broad shoulder, Evie curled around the blonde woman. "We have a meeting in two hours," Alistair said softly, his fingers running through Evie's curls. Alaina nodded. "To finalize the decorations, yes?" she confirmed, yawning. Alistair nodded, already bored by the thought of such a tedious meeting for an even more tedious political affair.

"It will not be so bad," Evie promised, "After all, you'll have us afterward, yes?" Alaina grinned into Alistair's shoulder. "Oh, Maker, we'll need to visit Wynne for more salve," she groaned when she moved, reminded of the ache in her ass. Evie kissed her shoulder apologetically, biting lightly because she knew she loved the ache. It worked, she thought, for all of them.

* * *

:)


End file.
